


100 Ways. 100 Times.

by MallowFactor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Someone in this work is going to end up as the shy mega slut., genderless reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallowFactor/pseuds/MallowFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here I am doing a challenge.<br/>Challenge found here: http://british-prophetess.deviantart.com/art/100-Themes-Challenge-Sexual-Stimulation-371829135</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Chapter 1/100] Jane the Killer x Reader: Strip tease.

Honestly, your girlfriend could melt stress away like a popsicle on a record hot day. She didn’t even need to speak to release the tension you would build up in your body and mind. No, she’d let her body do all the talking.

Her full, black painted lips drew you in with the smallest quirk of a grin, and at times, you couldn’t help but stare at their slightest movement when she spoke in that sultry, alluring tone of hers. When she would caress you from behind and whisper into your ear, you were sure that you would have done whatever she requested of you, so long as it came from her lips.

Jane was a magnificent woman, with her full form that was erotic and deadly, a mix of risk and reward. Just to feel her pressed against you made you shiver and get wantonly.

“(Name).” She said softly into your ear, blowing lightly, “You look  _ tense _ .” Her hand snaked around your middle as she pressed her full bust against your back, and god did you wish that both of your clothes were not present.

“I-I’ve just had a long week, Jane.” You said and placed your hand on her slender, pale hand, caressing the fingers. You wondered what she would look like with a gold band on her ring finger, along with a matching one on your own.

A pleased hum left her and you could feel as her lips brush the skin of your neck in the motion you could only assume to be a smile. Just picturing it made your imagination go wild with the next few hours of fun you both would be involved in.

She was so good to you.

“Come,” She said as she unraveled her arms around you, pulling your hand as she led the both of you to your shared bedroom, “I’ve got just the thing, my love.” A feminine giggle left her when your eyes lit up.

How could you not be ecstatic? The woman you loved was treating you after a week of tiring encounters. You couldn’t help but press an open mouth kiss to her lips whilst you both were just in front of the bedroom door, her hand still on the doorknob as she kissed back, her lips moving in that familiar dance that had to be just about the best thing to you.

She pulled away before pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth, turning back to the bedroom door to push it open and pull you in with her.

The shared bedroom was tidy and lit by your bedside lamps, casting a sensual orange glow on the walls of the room. You didn’t have much time to dwell on the possibility that she had been planning this, as she led you to an arm chair and pressed a hand to your chest, pushing you down onto it as she smirked at you with half lidded eyes.

Jane leaned closer, her lips just so close to yours that it was impossible to not think about them. She was completely on your mind. You leaned closer, giving into your want to kiss her without any symbolance of a fight.

Her hand just pushed you back, keeping you from getting too close to her lips, “There will be enough time for that, love.” She said in a near whisper, “But now, just let me change into something more  _ comfortable _ .” The wicked grin on her lips said it all, and you nodded, gripping the arms of the chair as you looked at her with half hooded eyes of your own.

“Be back soon.” You murmured and she giggled before standing up straight, her hand leaving your chest. Her eyes traveled your body before locking with your own, a grin on her black lips as she turned to head to the bathroom, her beautiful, thick locks obeying gravity as they flowed with her movement. It was nearly torturous to see her hips move in that sway.

The door shut behind her, blocking everything from view. Your hands shook in excitement as you allowed for a shiver to race it’s way down your spine, your breathing pace no longer a lounging one.

Your hand darted to your pocket and you pulled out the black velvet box, trying to fight against the nerves that were edging your mind. Here you were, about to get a show from the woman you loved most, and marriage was on your mind. Hell, would she even say yes? What if she said no and stabbed you in the jugular and-

Anticipation was building until there was a simple click followed by the starting notes of a slow building song. You shoved the box into your pocket just as the bathroom door popped open, then you couldn’t tear your eyes away as she slowly sauntered from the doorway, dressed in a teasing, curve hugging dress that ended at her mid thigh and were split at the sides, giving you a peak of the lacy underwear she was wearing. Her legs were clad in black stockings that crept under the dress, and you could see the telltale sign of a matching garter belt.

Janes bust was pressing against the front of the dress, raising the front by a few. Her skin pale and smooth around her slender neck and collarbones. The cupid bow of her upper lip made you lick your own lips in desire, and you adjusted yourself so you were leaning forward, your hands gripping your knees.

Her lips quirked up into a smirk, and she walked closer to you in the tempo of the song, one heeled foot in front of the other until Jane stood in front of you, gazing fondly and with intent. She leaned closer, pressing a kiss to your parted lips and you reciprocated, your hands moving to run along her clothed sides.

She pulled from your touch, smiling lightly, “Not quite yet.” She said, her voice breathy as she laid a hand on your chest, dragging it down to your navel before backing away completely, just feet away from where you were seated.

The beat started to pick up and her body moved like a slow moving wave as she trailed her fingers down her shoulders, over her breast, and past her hips. She moved down until she was bent over, her hands trailing up and down her legs and thighs as her cleavage was put on view.

Slowly, she rose, swaying her hips all the way as she dragged the front of her dress up, exposing her black lacy underwear, and the curve of her lips said she knew how she affected you.

“Like what you see, love?” She said with a seductive grin as she skimmed the tips of her fingers on the top of her underwear, and you couldn’t help but follow her fingers in their fantastic trail.

Just as you nodded, she dropped the front of her dress, smirking as she teased you. There was a groan that left your lips, one of disappointment and want, a shiver twitching the muscles of your neck and shoulders.

A delighted giggle left her lips as she got down to her hands and knees, crawling over you while maintaining eye contact the entire time, “My, don’t you look so desperate.” She said, and you could feel the weight of the box in your pocket, “Are you that turned on? I’ve only just gotten started.”

“You just have that quality about you, Jane.” You said with a grin as she stopped right between your legs, her hands on your knees as she straightened her back, not letting up on gazing into your eyes.

“Well, I’m flattered.” She said and pushed her hands higher up your legs, her fingers tightening around your upper thigh, looking up at you with that look of love and she’s just so perfect and breathtaking. You quickly leaned down and captured her lips quickly, your hands holding onto her shoulders.

She jolted for a second before kissing back, relaxing into the kiss. She leaned further up, tilting her head as she persisted, deepening the kiss. A moan left her lips as you nipped her lower lip, the kiss getting more and more intense.

Wait, you had something to say. You pulled away only for her to chase you, but you quickly got your request out:

“Marry me.” You said suddenly, and she froze, her eyes opening to gaze at you.

“What?” She said leaning back as she searched your face for any hint of a joke.

She found none.

“Marry me, Jane.” You said and reached into your pocket, pulling out the black velvet box, “I love you so much, and I want you to be my wife.” She covered her mouth in shock, a gasp leaving her lips.

“I don’t know how serious you think we are, but I’m dead serious about this, Jane. I want to spend my life with you, in sickness and in health, I just hope that I can make you as happy as you make me-” She threw herself into your arms, her arms wrapping around your shoulder as she shouted her answer:

_ “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” _


	2. [Chapter 22/100] Bloody painter X Female Reader: My Muse. (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen isn't as innocent as he is assumed to be. It's hard to ignore his artistic and carnal needs when all that's on his mind is his muse.

Helen was in no way pure and innocent. It wasn’t just the murders he performed, but the constant and lewd thoughts that he had of an occupant of the mansion he had taken to residing in with others that were similar to him.

This occupant and muse for his rather lewd sketches was a female known as (Name), and something about her drew him and his mind to her like a moth to flame. She was strong, charismatic, deadly and capable. Entirely out of his ‘league’.

She should have been with someone like Jeff the killer or another big shot killer, but she was never seen with a partner, and she was given the crude adjectives of ‘cold’ and wrongly called ‘prudish’.

But that was besides the point as he had an issue. He was… very,  _ very  _ attracted to her. Even though he knew he could never have her, he still longed after her and lusted after her. This left him with the embarrassment of stealing glances and thinking too much about what he would do if he was with her.

Of course, he started to put this into the only output that he knew: Drawing.

When he first started to draw her, he did so with his door locked and always hid his book in the crevice between his bed and the wall. The drawings were just of her in various stages of undress, going off of his mental image of her face and how he believed her body looked under her clothes.

Slowly, he got bolder on what he drew and where he drew it. Slowly, his drawings actually improved as the more he was out of his room, the more he would see her. Slowly, he started to draw himself into the photos, conveying the acts that he wished he could do with her.

Currently, he was working on his most detailed one yet, a practical comic even. It started off with her standing over the stove, with just an apron on. He enters the frame and stood behind her, hands on her hips as his lips were on her neck.

She was biting her lip and pressing her hips back against his, and a small dialogue bubble that read ‘Please me’ with a little heart after it. He had spun her around and sat her up on the counter, moving his head between her thighs, kissing and sucking softly.

Within the next few panels, his head was under her apron, but it was clear of what he was doing to her. She was gasping and moaning, her thighs locking around his head, her legs dangling down his back, her fingers buried in his dark hair.

The next text bubble was her moaning his name, the same little hearts were used to decorate the scene. He knew that she wouldn’t look at him as either a sexual partner or a romantic one, but he like’d to picture what they would be like if they were together.

It became clear that she was getting closer and closer to her end, her moans frequent and ‘loud’, in fact, Helen was on the last panel, trying to capture a look of ecstasy.

Only for his book to be ripped away by the all too familiar hand of Jeff the Killer. No matter where he was, if he was outside of his locked room or some other locked room, in a public area of the house, if Jeff was around when he was drawing, he would almost always snatch the artists book to see what he was working on.

The motion was so fast and sudden that Helen didn’t have the proper chance to hold on, and fear raced through him. He couldn’t let Jeff see those drawings, he might as well move out of the house or take his own life if that happened.

Helen stood up so fast that his chair was knocked back, and he lunged for the book in the killer’s hands, only for Jeff to lift the book over his head, smirking tauntingly.

“What’cha drawing now, Helen~?” Jeff asked as the shorter male tried in vain to reach it, standing on his tiptoes, even jumping in a chance to snatch it back.

Jeff was a giant compared to Helen, as Jeff was 6’3 and Helen was just 5’7. That was nearly eight inches of height difference. This made the entire situation overtly embarrassing and humiliating.

But the situation got worse when Jeff brought the book down and away from the artist, opening it to the page his thumb was on from when he snatched it.

Helen’s eyes went wide in panic as the killer was now looking at the lewd comic that he had-

The book was snatched from the killer’s hands and were now into another's. Normally, this would have been a good thing, except this was the worst person to get ahold of the book:

(Name)

His breath was caught in his throat as soon as he saw her face, and he couldn’t move. She was going to look at the book and laugh in his face, beat him around for drawing such things about her and of him doing those things to her.

He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

She looked at the book, observing it as Jeff snickered and placed his arm around Helen’s shoulders, keeping him in place, keeping him from running, “Look’s like we’ve got a perv on our hands~” Jeff teased, laughing, but instead of (Name) joining in on the laughter, she shot him a glare.

“He’s not a pervert, Jeff. You seem to forget that you’ve been shot down three times by me, and I caught you when you were, ahem,  _ Somewhere where you were not supposed to be. _ ” Jeff froze and turned red with those words, “Also, I asked Helen to draw this. Thank you, Helen, here’s your book back.” She said and took his pencil from the table and wrote something small on the corner of the page, shut the pencil inside of the book on the same page, and gave it back to him.

For a moment, he was stunned, not moving to take his book back from her before he snapped out of it and took his book back hastily, blushing bright red as she smiled at him and returned to where she was sitting.

He slid out from Jeff’s arm and sat back down, his book in his lap as he slowly opens to the page where she had left the pencil, and his eyes saw the note she had left.

_ ‘Meet me in my room at 9 pm, bring the drawings’  _ At the end of this message was a little drawn heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn it. 100 Creepypasta lemons, smut, lime, maybe some fluffy bits. It will range from all sorts of things, so yeah. +Shrug+


End file.
